THE SEARCH
by misschrissi7
Summary: Willow Smithson thought that she had the perfect life. Until she found out she was adopted and that her mom is none other that former WWE diva Lita. Join Willow on her journey to find her. Lita/Matt/Jeff and a few others will pop up.
1. Chapter 1

The search

Willow Smithson thought that she had a normal life, at least she thought she was until her 21st birthday turned her world upside down. She was adopted at birth. Willow was determined to find her biological mother at any cost.

Chapter 1

"Why didn't you tell me I am adopted?" Willow was yelling at Mike and Grace, her adopted parents. "You've had me for 21 years, and the thought never crossed your minds to tell me that I am not even your real daughter? Do you even know who she is or where she lives now?"

"We were going to tell you, honestly sweetheart, but the time never felt right to explain all the details to you" Grace said. She was speaking so calmly. _How can she be so calm thought Willow, I can't even stand to be in the same room as them right now! "_Willow, sweetie, its more complicated than you think. When your biological mother came to the UK to have you, she was only 12 years old. No one knows exactly who she is as she gave a false name to the adoption agency. All we know is that she was an American"

"So not only am I not your daughter, but I'm an American? God Grace, how many other secrets do you know about me?" _suddenly a lot of things make sense to me, cause I sure as hell don't look like either of you two. My hazel eyes, my fiery red hair. _"Well am going to find her. Even if it takes forever. I want answers and only she can give them to me" declared Willow. "I am flying to America tomorrow to begin my search, and there's nothing you (looking at Grace) or you (looking at Mike) can do to stop me"

"Sweetie, we wouldn't try to stop you. We know that you probably don't trust us anymore, but me and your mother love you, and you deserve to know the truth and we will help you in any way we can" it was the first time that Mike had spoke throughout this, and for some reason it made Willow calm down and relax. Mike got something out of his pocket, a bit of paper. "Wills, take this. It might help you find your real mom."

_I hate it when he calls me Wills_ thought Willow to herself. She reached out and took the bit of paper that Mike had in his pocket. It was an address in Fort Lauderdale in Florida. "I guess this is where I start my search."

Only her mother didn't live in Florida anymore. Her family moved to Atlanta many years ago but she had never forgotten her little girl. Her mother was former wwe diva Lita, Amy Dumas.

She didn't know it yet, but Willow looked more like her mother than she realised, and it would take the help of a stranger to help her find her, and find love in the process.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amys POV

**Flashback to when she was 12**

_It was nothing she thought, sure I've gained weight in the last few months but she put it down to the post traumatic stress and nightmares she'd been having since she was abducted and raped 6 months ago. She was also eating a lot more than usual, but then she had always loved her moms Spanish cooking. But mom never cooks Spanish food unless something is wrong or there is a celebration happening. _

_But her mom knew exactly what was happening, her little girl was pregnant. Her baby was going to be a mom herself. She would miss out on all the fun of her teenage years, just as that monster had taken away the last of her childhood and innocence. She decided that no one can ever find out about this baby so one night, she quietly packed some of her and Amy's things and left the house they had in Florida and headed for the airport. Amy was going to have her baby in the UK and it would be put up for adoption straight away. _

_When Amy woke up, she was 35,000 feet in the air. She was confused as to how she got there. She looked around for anyone who could tell her how she got there and where they were headed. She found her mom in the aisle, she had been to get a bottle of water for her. "Mom, where are we and where are we going?" Amy asked, still half asleep. "And where is daddy?" "We are going to the UK for a few months, as I have a job over there" her mother lied to her, she hated lying to her baby. "Daddy has to stay behind and look after the house while we are away." She couldn't tell her own daughter the real reason why they were going to the UK. That her only daughter was to have a baby in a few months. _

"_This is your captain speaking. We will shortly be arriving in London. Can I ask all passengers to return to their seats and remain seated until we land. Thank you and thank you for flying with us today."_

_The next 3 months flew by, but Amy missed her friends and her home in the USA. One night Amy woke up screaming, she thought that she had been having another bad dream about that horrific week, little did she know that she was about to give birth. _

_Her mom came rushing in, and saw that her daughters waters had broke. "Come on baby, we have to get you to a hospital." "But why mom? I don't understand what is happening." Amy knew that there was something going on that her mother hadn't told her. "You're having a baby. That monsters baby." "Why didn't you tell me mom? How long have you known? It hurts mom, it really hurts." Amy wanted to scream at her mom, but the pain she was feeling prevented her from doing so. "Come on baby. Time to go to the hospital. "_

_Two days later, the baby was in the world. Amy held her baby girl for less than a minute. Just enough time to give her a name, Willow, before the adoption agency took her away. _

"_Come on baby, go to sleep. You haven't slept in 2 days. She will be given to a new family, who will be able to provide a better life for her" her mom said "forget about her. She is gone. We will be going home in a few weeks" and with that said, little Amy Dumas fell asleep as she whispered her daughter's name. _

_When they returned home, they sold the Florida house and moved to Atlanta, Georgia. They didn't want Amy remembering any of the bad times that had happened down there. _

**Present Day**

21 years had passed, and as Amy grew up, graduated high school and college. She had a successful wrestling career and wonderful friends. But she never once forgot her baby. She had never forgotten baby Willow and often wondered about her. She wanted to find her. Little did she know that her baby had just landed in Florida and was searching for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willow Smithson had just landed in Florida. It was 11:30 at night and the last thing on her mind was going to her hotel to sleep. She just wanted to find her mom.

As she made her way through the arrivals lounge, she was turning heads. She could feel everyone staring at her although she didn't know why. She just wanted to get out of the airport and find her. _Please just let me out of here, she thought. Just let me go find my mom. _It was another 30 minutes before she managed to leave the airport. She jumped into the first cab to take her to her hotel. When she was in the cab, she got out the bit of paper that Mike had given her just before she left.

_Bay Colony Road, Fort Lauderdale, Florida. _

She stared at that bit of paper until she arrived at her hotel. "Good evening, how can I help you" she heard a kind voice ask. "Willow Smithson, I've got a room booked." "Ah yes, Ms Smithson. Here is your room key. Room 379. It's on the third floor. Elevators are just through those doors to your left. We regret that the bar is closed tonight for a private function. Please enjoy your stay." _Great_,_ the bar is closed! Just when I could have done with a drink, thought Willow. "_Actually, can you tell me the best way to get to this address please" Willow asked the young girl on reception. "I'm looking for a relative who lives here" "I'm sorry Ms Smithson, but that housing area was pulled down about 15 years ago to make way for more bars and hotels"

_Now where do I start? _Thought Willow as she made her way up to her room, unaware of the 4 men watching her get into the elevator. She only saw them as she turned around as the doors closed. _Why on earth are they looking at me like that? Do they think I'm somebody famous? She thought to herself. I'm sure one of them had a phone out and was taking a picture of me too. _ Willow was now even more confused, as she got to her room. _I think I need to get some sleep as my mind is playing tricks on me now and I need to be up early to get some new leads on my mom. _

Willow barely had time to think what her plan of action would be, when she collapsed on her king size bed and fell into a deep sleep.

***MEANWHILE BACK DOWNSTAIRS***

"OMG guys, did you see who that was?" Asked the guy with the colourful hair "Matt is going to freak when he sees this!" "No who was that?" the other three guys all replied in unison "and why would Matt freak out?" "Coz she is the girl who broke his heart. Either that or she is someone who looks ALOT like her" the colourful haired man told his friends. "I gotta tell Matt" as he looked at the picture of the girl in the elevator.

Little did he know that he was about to help her in the biggest way possible. And was he about to play matchmaker in his brothers life?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy and Matt's POV

**FLASHBACK TO 5 YEARS EARLIER***

_Matt didn't know what made him follow Amy that day. It was the one day of the year that she had always asked to be on her own. It had been that way for as long as he can remember it. She had always asked to be alone on that one day and no one had ever asked any questions about it. She always took this day off work. Amy never took days off work. Even if she was ill or injured. All Matt knew is that he had known Amy long enough, he trusted her with his life, and hoped that she trusted him enough to finally tell him what was so special about this day. _

_Amy's alarm went off at 6am. She had a 2 hour drive to her home where she would pick it up, before going to her secret place, her special place, the place she always went to if she had a problem and needed breathing space. She had found this spot when she was 12 years old, when she had first moved to Atlanta. She swore that she would one day own it and as soon as she had enough money to buy the run down little cottage by the lake she bought it. She kissed Matt on the forehead "he'll never understand what I've been through and the reasons why I couldn't tell him" she thought to herself as she threw on some clothes and headed out to her car, she realised that her baby would be 21 years old today. Not realising that Matt had planned to follow her that day and was already dressed under the duvet. _

_Matt heard the front door close and looked out the window as his girl got into her car and started to head off. He ran downstairs and jumped into his vehicle, making sure that he was always at least 2 cars behind Amy. "I don't know why she won't just tell me what's going on" Matt said to himself. "Hell, we've known each other long enough, what could be so bad that she always wants to be alone on the same date every year?" He watched her as she pulled into her favourite cupcake shop and come out with a bright pink box. Matt chuckled, "probably filled with her favourite, Strawberry and Vanilla" he thought to himself. The longer they drove, the more curious Matt became. "Atlanta?" he thought, "she never comes to Atlanta unless it's Christmas to see her family". He expected her to go to her family's old home; instead she took a right into a dusty lane, which he would have completely missed if he hadn't seen Amy take it. He waited a few minutes before following his girlfriend down the lane. _

_Amy got out of her car and took the box of cupcakes out of the car, along with another small box wrapped in pink glitter paper. "Home sweet home" she muttered under her breath. The little cottage wasn't as run down anymore as she had spent the past few years renovating it. Most of it was done while she had been out with a head and neck injury. She unlocked her front door, and set the cupcakes down in the kitchen. She took one out and lit a candle which she had stuck in it. As she made her way into the living area, she didn't notice the other black car pulling up outside. _

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday little Willow, happy birthday to you" she sang with a sorrow in her voice. "Wherever you are in the world, mommy never once forgot about you" as she blew out the candle, she didn't see her boyfriend standing in the doorway. _

"_MOMMY?" Matt whispered surprised, startling Amy. "You're a MOM? Why did you not tell me Ames? I trusted you, Hell, I even LOVED you and thought that you felt the same way about me. Obviously I was wrong" Matt could feel himself getting angry. "Matt it's not what you think. It's more complicated than" Amy began before Matt interrupted "well explain then" he could feel himself getting angry. A rage was building up inside him that he had only ever felt once before in his life. "Matt, please try and understand that this is an extremely difficult and painful thing for me to explain, but I'll try." Amy started, feeling the tears streaming down her face "when I was 12, we lived in Florida, I was..." "YOU WERE 12? GOD AMY, I DONT WANNA KNOW ANY MORE. I DONT WANNA EVEN LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE A.." Matt didn't know why he said that, this was his girlfriend. "My girlfriend is a slut" he thought to himself. "MATT JUST SAY IT. I'M A SLUT, I'M A WHORE, WHATEVER. I'VE HAD IT MY WHOLE LIFE FROM MY MOM. BUT WHEN I WAS 12, I WAS RAPED AND THAT'S HOW I BECAME PREGNANT. I DIDNT EVEN KNOW THAT I WAS UNTIL MY WATERS BROKE." Amy felt herself shouting at the one person she thought that she could depend on not to judge her, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Matt, his face had gone white and his eyes were full of tears, but the look on his face said it all. It was the look of disgust. "Amy, I don't know you anymore. I don't wanna know you anymore. We're done. You can come and get your stuff from the house, but don't talk to me ever again" Matt spat at her before speeding off and leaving Amy all alone, trying to work out what had just happened._

_A few days later she quit her wrestling job and moved all her stuff from Matt's place. No one ever heard from her. She became a recluse from all her old friends, and no one thought to go and find her. _

***MODERN DAY***

"Matt, it's Jeff, you won't believe who we have just seen" Matt looked at his clock, it was nearly midnight, "Jeff what do you want, and whose 'we' anyway?" Matt had always been impatient with his little brother. "WE are me, Dwayne, Trish and Adam. And we just saw Amy. Or someone who looks an awful lot like her." "Jeff, what did dad tell you about telling lies?" Matt was really frustrated at his younger sibling. "But Matt, I aint lying." The younger Hardy sibling said "I just sent you a photo to your cell as proof". And as Matt checked his cell, he knew that his brother wasn't lying and a sudden wave of guilt overcame him.

AUTHORS NOTE:

CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON!

THANKS TO NAT-NAT360 FOR THE REVIEW OF THE 1ST 2 CHAPTERS 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Willow woke up the next morning, wondering who those people were in the lobby. _Maybe they know something about my mom _she thought_ maybe I should try and find them. Especially the one with the rainbow hair. _She had a quick shower and threw on some clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast, hoping that she would meet one of those mysterious strangers and find some more about who her mom is.

Willow didn't have to wait long till she saw one of the people from last night. She bumped into blonde woman as she was getting into the lift. The blonde woman spoke first, "good morning sweetie, do you remember me?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but I honestly have no idea who you are" Willow replied. "Oh sorry sugar, my bad. It's just that you look like someone that no one has seen in 5 years. O this is my floor" said the blonde before stepping out as the doors opened onto the first floor. "See you round honey" "yeah see you" said Willow, unsure as to why she was even talking to this woman. _She_ _was a complete stranger, yet she was talking to me as if we were old friends _Willow thought to herself _maybe she knows something about my mom. _She thought about going to find the blonde haired woman, but the smell of pancakes won her over.

As Willow was tucking into her maple syrup covered pancakes when she was joined by the rainbow haired man from last night. "Hi, I'm Jeff" he said "can I just say that you look a lot like my brothers ex girlfriend, who no one has seen in over 5 years" "oh thanks" Willow replied "I don't know who your brothers ex is, but I'm Willow. Willow Smithson" "Well hello Willow, I'm Jeff Hardy. World wrestling superstar. And these are my good friends, Dwayne, Adam and I believe that you have already had the great pleasure in meeting Miss Trish Stratus earlier this morning" Jeff was saying to Willow as the others joined them at their table. "So why are you in the USA?" Trish asked, noticing the puzzled look on Willows face "your accent, I recognise it as a British accent." "I'm here looking for my mom. I recently found out that I am adopted and I wanna find my birth mom. But so far I'm having no luck what-so-ever" Willow replied. "All I had was an address, but according to the person on reception last night, that area was pulled down 15 years ago to make way for more bars and hotels." "Well that sucks darlin'. What about the name your mom gave to the adoption agency?" Jeff asked. "They don't know who she is. She gave a false name as she was really young when she had me" Willow replied.

***A few hours later***

"Trish, can I talk to you?" Jeff asked when they had gotten back upstairs "yes it's to do with that Willow chick, but I can't help but notice the uncanny resemblance to, well, Amy. And I'm pretty sure that you noticed it too. Am I right?" he asked. "I had to do a double take when I first saw her, just to make sure that it wasn't her" replied Trish. "But if she is Amy's daughter, why didn't Amy just tell us? Jeff, I think that we need to find Amy. Only she can shed some light on this." "Actually Trish" Jeff started "Matt was the last one to see Amy, but that was over 5 years ago. Maybe he knows more than what he cares to reveal, he may even know where she is." "But will he help us?" Trish asked "I, mean he never really talked about why they broke up, hell, Jeff, when I questioned him about it, he told me she had died. Am sorry, but she is still my best friend and I refuse to believe that she is dead." "I don't know Trish, but I know one thing we do have to do" said Jeff in a hushed whisper "we need to get Vince to sign her to the WWE"

Little did they know that Willow had followed them upstairs, and was listening outside their door. Tears rolling silently down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***MATTS POV***

Matt Hardy did not know just how long he had been staring at the image of the young girl on his phone. _Damn, she does look like Amy_ he thought to himself _but it can't be. She's a recluse and no one knows where she is. Too ashamed to show her face after what she told me that day. _Matt Hardy had not seen his ex girlfriend since she told him her deepest secret. He had often thought about her, mainly when he googled himself just to see what rumours were now being spread about him and Jeff. He laughed and smiled when he saw old videos of Team Xtreme and often wondered what life would have been like if they hadn't broken up.

He couldn't remember picking up the telephone and dialling Jeff's number, "THIS IS JEFF HARDY, KING OF XTREME, SORRY I CAN'T TAKE YOUR CALL RIGHT NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP." _Dam Jeff pick up your cell you idiot, _Matt thought to himself_ "hey Jeff, It's Matt. Call me back ASAP. I wanna know everything you know about this girl" his_ tone sounding desperate. He knew that this day would arrive, the day he would have to admit lying to his colleagues and his baby brother. This was his judgement day, the day he would face the girl who broke his heart. The day he would face Amy for the first time in over 5 years. Matt stared at the girl in the photo that Jeff had sent to him until he fell asleep.

_**Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. **_Matt was woken up by the vibrations of his cell going off in his hand. _Dam, how long have I been asleep? _He thought, checking his clock, 9am. He checked his cell, _6 missed calls and 1 new message. _Matt clicked read message.

_**Hey bro, just an update on that girl I sent that pic of to u. Pretty hot huh? Anyways, her name is Willow and she is 21 years old. She is here looking for her mom. Don't you think she looks an awful lot like Amy? Any ways we will be up in NC this weekend. Do you wanna meet young Willow? Jeff**_

Willow. That was the name he had heard Amy singing happy birthday to all those years ago. It was the one name that he wished he hadn't read. He replied to Jeff's message with a simple, _**OK. I'll meet her, **_although he wasn't aware of doing this.

Matt knew that he had to tell someone about Amy's lakeside cottage in Atlanta, but who? _Does she still live there? _He wondered to himself._ How would she feel seeing me again after all these years? Seeing as I acted like a right idiot the last time we were together. Has she forgiven me?_

All of these questions would be answered sooner than he thought. He picked up his cell and called the one person who could help him. "Hello? A quiet voice answered. "Hey Steph, its Matt Hardy. I need your help. I know where Amy is. "Matt, where are you" Steph asked "we've been looking for Amy for 5 years. How do you know where she is?" "I'm at home, and you know what Amy's like, if she don't wanna be found she won't be. Can you come over so I can tell you what happened 5 years ago?" _**Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. **_"Hold on a sec Steph, Jeff has just sent me a message. _**Vince just signed Willow!**_ "Steph, I just had a great idea for a storyline, if we can convince her to return to WWE, even if it's just for one night only" "alright Matt, I'm on my way over now. This had better be good" Steph said on the other end of the line.

Little did he realise that he was about to come face to face with his future and his ex's past.

Authors Note: part 7 coming soon!

thanks to nat-nat360 & Sonib89 for the reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy's POV

***5 YEARS AGO***

Amy didn't know how long she had been staring out the window, with tears rolling down her face. She thought that Matt would understand, _how wrong_ _was I? _She thought to herself, _I opened myself up to him and he dumps me. Does he not understand that this is a painful thing for me to tell people? I can't face him at work. God knows how many people he will tell. I'm going to have to give up the third most important thing in my life. _Amy was aware of picking up her cell and dialling her boss's number. "Hey Vince, its Amy. Look, I'm sorry to have to do this at such short notice, but my mom is ill. I need to go to Atlanta to look after her; she's got no one else. I will be out indefinitely" She lied, _I hate lying, _she thought, _but its better than facing him. _"But Amy, what about your title shot on Monday?" she barely heard her boss ask her down the line. "I don't care Vince. Give it to Trish. She deserves it more than me anyways" she replied and hung up on him. She turned her cell off, _I can't, no, don't want anyone to find me. _ The last time anyone heard from Amy was when Matt received a letter in the post. It was a short letter:

_**Matt, **_

_**I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Willow. Just give my stuff away. I'm staying in Atlanta. You won't have to worry about work either, I've told Vince that I quit. **_

_**I hope that one day you can forgive me. Take care of J & T. **_

_**I love you**_

_**Amy xxx**_

The next 5 years were a blur to Amy. She got a new job, working from home, dyed her hair so no one would recognise her and always gave a false name. She missed wrestling, although she wouldn't admit it to herself. She missed her fans, her colleagues, her friends, she missed Matt's friendship more than anything. He had been her best friend for over 15 years. She often wondered about him and if he was happy. She didn't have a TV so she never saw him wrestle, or dedicate his championship win to her. She didn't know the lies that he had told her friends about her disappearance. Only 2 people knew the real reason why she quit.

She didn't have a phone either, so she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a familiar black sports car coming up her dusty little lane. _Can it be? Steph and Matt? OMG what are they doing here? _She thought to herself. _Oh god, I can't breathe. _Amy was frozen to the spot and felt her heart beat suddenly increase. _I'm over him, it took me 5 god damn long years to do it, so why is he coming here now? With the bosses daughter as well? I'm so confused right now. _ She was starting to panic. She hadn't seen anyone in such a long time, and yet they hadn't aged a day.

"Hello Amy. How you been?" Steph said "you haven't changed one bit" "hey Steph, Matt" Amy replied, her stomach turning when she said his name _why did I dye my hair back to red today of all days? _She thought to herself. "I amvery well, what do you want and why have you come to find me after all these years?" She asked, annoyed. "We have a proposal for you" Matt told the red head. "We need you to come back to WWE, and we have one hell of a return story for you" "can we come inside Amy?" Steph asked. "we need to show you something, well more like _someone, _someone you will be very interested to see_" _"come on in then" Amy replied, reluctantly, "but I don't have a TV so if you got someone to show me, you better have it on your laptop. And it's Steph only." "That's fine by me" said Matt, before adding "hey Amy, you look good." The two ladies entered the cottage and Matt sent probably the most important message of his life:

**Jeff, we found her. Matt. **

Meanwhile inside the cottage, the two Amy and Steph were huddled around the laptop. "Amy, I want you to see our newest Diva" Steph told Amy "she's been with us a few months now and she is being labelled as the new Lita" "Steph, what do you mean?" Amy asked, slightly confused. "Just watch the footage. Matt, Jeff and Trish have been really good towards her. But she's a natural in the ring." Amy watched as the newest, and youngest Diva made her way down to the ring _Steph wasn't joking, _Amy thought to herself watching her, _she looks like me and pulls of the moonsault and the lita-canrana better than some of these wanna be Divas. "_So why did you show me this girl Steph?" asked Amy, even more confused than before "Don't you think she looks a hell of a lot like you? Hell she's the youngest Diva and she's pulling off moves that only you did? " replied Steph, "and I think I better let Matt explain the rest" nodding to the doorway, where Amy's ex boyfriend stood. He only said 4 words before everything became clear "**Her name is Willow"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jeff Hardy was staring at his cell. His brother had just left him a voicemail with the best news he had heard in a while.

_**Hey Jeff, me and Steph have found Amy, and she has agreed to come back. She's gonna work on her moves for a few months, but she will be back for Wrestlemania, when all will be revealed. Steph is gonna call the creative team into a meeting when we get back to work out the storyline and get the rumours going about someone returning. Don't tell Trish and under no circumstances can you tell Willow. This is to be a big surprise for her. See you soon. **_

_Jesus, they found Amy? _Jeff thought to himself "_Trish is gonna be so excited, but I don't know why I can't tell Wills. I suppose a long lost re-union will send ratings sky high" _Jeff's thought s soon left him when Trish entered his locker room, "any word from those two?" she asked "nope. Sorry Trish, I guess she just doesn't want to be found" Jeff replied, through gritted teeth. _Now I'm lying to someone I care about. I hate it. I hate Matt for making this situation. "_Oh well, I was wrong to get my hopes up" Trish said, heavily disappointed "I just wanna see my best friend again" "I know darlin'" Jeff replied "we all do" pulling his friend into a tight hug, tears filling their eyes for different reasons.

Soon enough, the WWE world was full of people wondering who was the superstar or diva who would be returning. The internet was full of these forums of people guessing: Chyna, Mick Foley, Hulk Hogan? Every now and then, someone guessed it correctly. But more people got it wrong. Wrestlemania came around pretty quickly and matches were soon announced. One match that grabbed everyone's attention was the women's championship title match:

(Current champion) Trish vs. Willow.

"Trish, what is gonna happen during this match?" Willow asked her friend "I don't wanna fight you" "don't worry sugar. I'm sure that Matt and Jeff will intervene on numerous occasions and they have a plan up their sleeves, am sure of it" replied Trish, "anyways no matter what happens, we will be friends" as she pulled her friend into a hug. "Aww, aint that cute Matt, the two biggest Divas embracing each other before they have to go fight each other" said Jeff, jokingly "it's kind of poetic really" "Guys do you remember the plan?" Matt asked. "Jeff, you and Trish are headed down to the ring first as champions, followed by me and Willow..." Matt was cut off by someone screaming outside.

"_**OMG did you see who that was? It can't be, can it?"**_

"Matt, a word big brother. In private" said Jeff, lowering his voice to a whisper "did those girls actually see you-know who? And when are we gonna let Trish in on the surprise?" "You tell Trish, just before the match" replied Matt, "We all know that Wills has got to win this match for our plan to be pulled off"

"_**WILLOW & TRISH, YOU'RE UP NEXT!"**_

_**Authors note: thnax to sonib89 for the review of chapter 7 x**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amy paced back and forth in Stephs office. _I'm meeting my 21 year old daughter tonight _she thought to herself _I should be excited, yet I'm so nervous. God I feel like I'm gonna vomit. _"Amy, honey, are you ok?" Steph asked "you must have walked up and down this room 100 times in the last 5 minutes" "I'm fine Steph" Amy replied "I just wanna go meet my baby." "You know the plan. Not until after the match tonight" Steph said "Amy, sit down please, you're making me feel dizzy." There was a light knock at the office door, "5 minutes till the woman's title match Steph. You did say that you wanted to be there at the end" said a man's voice from behind the door. "Yes I did. Thank you Noah" replied Steph "you ready Amy?"

"Trish, I'm so nervous" said Willow to her friend "I don't want the outcome of this match to affect our friendship" "Willow, sweetie, you will be amazing tonight, you always are. You're a natural in the ring" replied Trish reassuringly "and as for the outcome affecting our friendship, well, I'll be damned if I am gonna let a belt get in the way of what we got. Friendship is the most important thing in the world to me" "Thanks Trish. You're the best" said Willow, pulling her friend into a hug, just as their valets for the night walked into the room. "Hi girls, are you ready for the fight of your lives?" asked Jeff "you know we are" replied both girls in unison "Trish, can I talk to you privately? Its kinda important" "sure Jeff" replied Trish " we can talk as you walk me backstage now" "see you out their Wills" "yeah see you out there Stratus" replied Willow, with a wink to her friend "good luck Willow" said Jeff before leaving Willow and Matt alone in the room together. Willow had always felt safe around Matt. He was like an older brother protecting his little sister. "You're gonna be amazing out there tonight Wills" he said, putting his hand into hers "and I got a little something for you for when you win tonight" "Matt you didn't have to get me anything!" Willow replied surprised "hell, I don't even know if I'm gonna win tonight" _Oh honey, you don't know the surprise I got in store for you tonight_ thought Matt as he pulled Willow close for a hug, as a voice in his head said _I love you Willow Smithson. _

"Trish, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I couldn't. Not in front of Willow" Jeff said shakily "but Amy is here. Tonight. Matt and Steph found her a few months back. He's gonna surprise Willow tonight by announcing that he's got someone for her to meet. But in order for it to work properly, you need to let Willow win. Trish, say something, please." "I'm sorry Jeff, but did you just say that Amy is HERE? Tonight? Why didn't you tell me?" replied Trish, shocked. _Amy's here! Matt and Jeff both lied to me! _an angry voice was in Trish's head _I need a minute to process it all. _"Jeff, this is gonna sound like a really blonde question, but are you and Matt sure that Willow is Amy's daughter?" Trish asked, not knowing where this doubt has come from suddenly. "Yeah we are 100% sure" Jeff replied "Steph paid to have a DNA test done a few months ago. It came back as a 100% biological match" "Ok then. Willow will become new women's champion and will get to meet her mom" Trish whispered to Jeff "but what do I get?" "You get to have your two best girlfriends in the world, Willow and Amy" replied Jeff "and you also get this" he added, pulling her into an embrace, before giving her a passionate kiss.

Back in the locker room, Willow was curious as to what Matt had gotten her. She had decided that she was gonna bug him about it as they made their way down to the ring. "Come on Matt, why won't you tell me what you got me? You know that I'm just gonna bug you till you tell me" "Sorry Wills, but a surprise is a surprise" replied Matt cheekily "and speaking of surprises..." He nodded towards Trish and Jeff who were still kissing "how long has that been going on?" he said loudly. Trish and Jeff pulled away from each other and looked at Matt and Willow, embarrassed that they had been spotted. "Sorry bro, it just happened" replied Jeff "and I AM NOT SORRY!" he added proudly. "Willow, Trish, you both ready?" asked Matt. "Oh yeah, I'm ready" replied Willow looking at Trish "its gonna be one hell of a show tonight" added Trish smiling as she heard her entrance music starting up.

"Come on Amy, hurry up. The match is about to start" said Steph as she heard Willows entrance music in the distance. "Steph, I don't think I can do it. What if she doesn't want to meet me after all these years?" Amy said, "Steph, I'm sorry, but I can't go out there" she added, before running off. "Amy, come back" Steph yelled, _shit, now what am I gonna do_? She thought _I need to call Matt but he's gonna be down by the ring with Willow. What am I gonna do?_

Will Steph be able to find Amy and persuade her to come and meet her daughter?Will Matt tell Willow that he's in love with her? And does she feel the same way about him?

**Authors Note: thanks to Sonib89 for the last review :-) **

**Chapter 10 coming soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***BACKSTAGE***

Steph was panicking. She didn't know how long the match was going to go on for _its Willow and Trish_ she thought_ they might be a while coz they will want to put on a show for the fans tonight. _"AMY. WHERE ARE YOU?" Steph yelled "I JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU!" "Miss Steph, are you looking for the young lady who ran by here two minutes ago?" one of the trainers asked "yes I am Greg. Did you see where she went?" Steph replied, a hint of urgency in her voice "she went in there Miss Steph" Greg said, noting the urgent tone in her voice and pointed to the women's toilets. "Thanks Greg" she said and made her way into the women's bathroom where she heard someone crying. "Amy, sweetie what's wrong?" Steph asked "I can't do it Steph. I can't go out there and face her" Amy replied, tears streaming down her face "what if she doesn't wanna know me?" "Amy, I'm gonna tell you a something, something that no one else knows" Steph said in a calming voice "Jeff and Trish found Willow a few months ago. In Fort Lauderdale..." before she could finish "What? Why was she there?" Amy asked confused "well according to Jeff and Trish, she had come over from the UK to find her mom" replied Steph "she came to find you Amy" "and how do you even know that she is MY WILLOW?" She could just be someone who looks like me and can pull off my old moves" Amy was starting to sound desperate for answers and Steph knew exactly what to say "Amy, you remember that DNA test that we did a few months ago, well we got the results back. They were a 100% match. You ARE her mom. Now clean yourself up, coz we are going to go out there together and you are gonna meet your daughter!"

***IN THE RING***

Back in the ring, Trish and Willow had been fighting each other for the last 10 minutes and neither one of them felt like giving up easily. _Damn, she's good_ thought Trish _she will be an awesome champion. _Matt and Jeff had made numerous saves on both sides from the 3 count but always gave each other a 'remember the plan look'. _I wonder what Matt has got me for winning the match_ thought Willow _he has been acting strangely lately. _Trish came running towards her, as if she was planning on pulling the stratusfaction on her, but she caught her mid run with a kick to her abdomen and reversed it with an old crowd favourite, the Lita DDT. Referee Earl Heber came across the ring and started the count "1...2...3" Trish and Willow heard a bell ringing but were unaware of what was happening until they heard a booming voice say "here's your winner, and new WWE Women's Champion. WILLOW!" Willow felt herself being helped to her feet by both Hardy's, and as they lifted her, she pulled Trish up into a hug. "Congrats champ" Trish whispered to her friend "told you that you would be amazing" "Hey Trish, do you know anything about Matt's present for me?" Willow asked her friend, but before she could get an answer she felt something around her legs. The Hardy's had sat her on their shoulders, giving her a lap of honour in the ring and they even gave her a new nickname: the Princess of Xtreme. As the Hardy's were parading off the new champion, Trish had gone to the corner of the ring, and picked up a microphone and the title belt "Willow, it would be my honour and privilege to give you my title" she said "and I hope that you reign for a very long time. And I believe that Matt has something he wants to say to you."

"Yes I do Trish, thanks for that. Do you wanna stay and hear this?" Matt asked Trish. _Hear what exactly_ thought Willow _has this got something to do with my present?_ Trish didn't answer Matt's question, she just simply nodded. Jeff had put his arm around Trish. This sent the commentators into frenzy. Matt turned to Willow and took her hand "Willow, I know that I've only known you a few months, but in those few months I'd say we've become pretty good friends" Matt started to say. _OMG, please say I love you _thought Willow _because I love you too! _"I remember the very first time I saw you. It was on a cell phone picture that Jeff sent me from Florida. _So that's what Jeff was doing with his phone that night we first met_ thought Willow. "Jeff also told me that you had come to the US to find someone" Matt continued. The whole stadium was silent. Willow was suddenly aware of everyone staring at her. She wanted to focus on what Matt was saying, but her head was spinning. _Matt, whatever it is your saying, please just say it_ she thought _don't tell everyone my life story. _"Well we foundher for you. We found your mom. And she's here tonight!" Willow only caught the end of what Matt had said. Willow suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her. _They found her? How did they find her? I don't even know who she is _she thought to herself. "Hey mom, why don't you come down here and say hi to your daughter" Matt shouted towards the top of the ramp.

***BACKSTAGE***

_I've never heard it so silent out there _Amy thought to herself. _Do they think he's gonna..._ her train of thought was interrupted by a small voice, "Amy, are you ready for this? Do you want me to come out with you?" Steph asked. She could hear Matt's speech. "Yeah, I'm ready Steph" replied Amy "I've been ready for this moment for the last 21 years, and please come out with me. I don't wanna face all four of them on my own" "Hey Simon. Cue Amy's old music" ordered Steph "yes ma'am" and he hit the play button. Amy took a deep breath _here goes nothing_ she thought to herself before revealing herself to the fans for the first time in over 5 years.

The roars of the crowd were deafening. All it took was one note of the old entrance music to make the crowds go wild again. Amy stepped out onto the stage and she ran straight to the ring, to the daughter that she had given up 21 years earlier. "Woah, Lita's a MOM! This is bound to cause a few websites to crash tonight" one of the commentators said. The 6 people in the ring just looked at each other for a few minutes, before backing off, leaving Amy and Willow in the middle of the ring together, tears streaming down both their faces. Mom and daughter face to face for the first time in 21 years.

**authors note: please review and chapter 11 coming soon xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The two women looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, each of them unsure who would make the first move. Mom and the daughter she had given up for adoption finally reunited. Amy and Willow, face to face after 21 long years apart. "Wills, I'm here if you need anything" Matt whispered into Willows ear, his hand still in hers. Willow didn't say anything, she just nodded. She was shocked. The woman opposite her was her mom. _Lita is my mom?_ thought Willow _she's the one in Matt and Jeff's videos. The one they trained me to be like. _Willow was unaware of letting go of Matt's hand and moving towards Amy. "Are you really my mom?" Willow asked shakily, she could feel the wetness of the tears on her face. "Yes Willow, I am your mom" replied Amy "and giving up was the hardest and stupidest thing I ever did" "so why did you do it mom?" "It's more complicated than you think Willow" Amy started saying when a voice in her head said:_ remember what happened when you told Matt?_ "When I was 12, I was raped by a man who is now serving a life sentence in prison. My mom, your grandmother, thought that it would be best for you if you lived with another family." " _So I'm the result of a rape?_ _Unwanted and adopted? _Willow thought, I_ feel ill. I need to get out of here. _"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore" Willow said, before running out of the ring, leaving everyone staring at Amy, who was in floods of tears.

"Matt you and Trish go after Willow" Steph ordered "make sure that she's ok. Jeff and I will look after Amy" Matt and Trish didn't say anything but nodded at Steph. "I knew this was a bad idea Steph" Amy was saying, thinking to herself: _it's the_ _same reaction as Matt when I told him 5 years ago_. "Amy, darlin' give her time" Jeff said quietly "Willow has just had the biggest shock of her life her head is probably spinning. Come on, let's go back to Stephs office. We can catch up properly back there" Amy nodded in agreement, _I hope that she's ok _thought Amy as she made her way backstage.

"Willow? Can we come in honey" Matt asked through the door "Trish and I just wanna talk to you." There was no answer from the other side of the door, but they could clearly hear someone sobbing. "Willow, sweetie, please open the door" Trish asked her friend "we are really about you. We love you" they heard a click and the door opened a crack before hearing a weak voice "Trish, can you come in please. I could really use my best friend now." "Matt, you go and find Amy, Steph and Jeff. See what's happening there" Trish said quietly "I'll give you an update once I know more about how she's feeling ok?" Matt nodded in agreement as Trish entered the room and closed the door behind her. But Matt stayed outside the door and heard every word that they two women said.

"Trish, I'm so sorry for running off like that, but I just had to get away" Willow started to say "I could feel everyone in the arena just staring at me. The pressure of the situation just got to me. I didn't know you guys had found my mom. I thought that Matt was gonna say that he loves me, coz I love him and I don't know how to tell him." "I didn't know either. Not until Jeff told me in the middle of the ring during Matt's speech" Trish lied to her, before adding, "Wait a minute, did you just say that you love Matt?" "Yes I do. And he's given me the greatest gift of all, my mom, and she probably thinks am a crazy bitch for running off like that" Willow replied. "Look Wills, a few things. First off: you should talk to Matt about how you feel. Secondly: don't you wanna hear what she has to say? Am not saying that what she did was right, but aren't you curious. Don't you want a relationship with her?" Trish asked. "Yes, I do Trish. But not here, somewhere private. Away from the cameras and the ring" Willow replied "can you tell her to come to my hotel room later on?" "Yeah, sure thing sugar" Trish said, happy to oblige "And for God's sake, TALK TO MATT" before walking out of the room, smiling. Matt had less than 30 seconds to hide before he saw Trish leave the room. As he hid he smiled to himself as he thought _so Willow does love me. I really wanna tell her how I feel, but now is not the right time. She needs to get to know her mom first, a_nd Matt knew firsthand the importance of family.

Amy was in Stephs office with Jeff. She hadn't spoken a word since she left the ring. She had gone extremely pale and was shaking uncontrollably, so Steph had gone to get her some water. "Hey Amy, you ok?" Jeff asked, concerned about his friend. "I screwed up Jeff" Amy said quietly "I told Matt and Steph that it was a bad idea and I was right. My own daughter can't stand to look at me!" "Ames, don't say that. Am sure that once she calms down she'll wanna meet you. Hell if you were my mom I know damn well that I'd wanna meet you. " said Jeff reassuringly. Jeff had always made Amy feel better. He was like her younger brother, she knew she could always depend on him. "That's more like it. I've missed that smile" said Jeff jokingly and was about to give her a hug when the door opened. "Amy Dumas, it's been far too long" squealed Trish excited at seeing her old friend again "Willow says that she wants to meet you. Tonight. In her hotel room. She's just a bit shocked coz all of this happened really quickly for her. Do you want me to tell her that you say yes Ms Dumas?" "See Ames, told you it would work out" a smug Jeff said. "Tell her sure." Amy replied "And if she wants anyone there with her, as support, then I won't object to it. It's entirely her call."

*** A FEW MONTHS LATER ***

That night in the hotel room was certainly a memorable encounter for both Willow and Amy. They met alone and they talked for hours. There were tears and hugs, and by the early hours of the morning, they weren't just Amy and Willow any more, they were on their way to becoming mom and daughter.

Amy and Matt also talked. Amy forgave Matt for what happened 5 years ago and Matt apologised for acting the way he did and he realised that he should have been more supportive and listened to her story. They decided that they should be friends so that Amy can focus on Willow.

Jeff and Trish are now a couple. They are inseparable, and often accompanied each other to the ring Willow never got round to talking to Matt about how she felt about him, but she doesn't know that he heard everything at wrestlemania.

The Hardy's are dominating the tag team championship and are in their third reign as champions. With Willow, Trish and Lita dominating the women's division, with Trish regaining the championship from Willow just a few weeks later. But Willow didn't care about that. She and Lita were the women's tag team champions. The first ever mom and daughter champions.

And for the first time in her life, Willow felt like she belonged. Trish, Amy, Matt and Jeff weren't just her friends anymore, they were on their way to becoming a family.

* * *

><p>Authors note: A huge thanks to Sonib89 &amp; Nat-Nat360 for the reviews x<p>

Willow & the gang will be back in a new story soon!


End file.
